The Riddle And The Raven
by 1heartgirl
Summary: A Riddle and a Question. After the Red queen had taken the whole of Underland A certain champion has been chosen to end her reign, she wont do it alone, A Certain Mad Hatter and Questionable Riddle are there to help. Based around the movie, Slight Alice/Hatter but main focus OC/Hatter. Bad at summary's :D read more inside.
1. Riddle me this

**Seriously only started this today o .o so kinda stay with me, will be posted slowly as I'm focusing on other stuff ^^" Hope you enjoy this little starter anyways.**

**Info on OC:**

**Name: Evelyn Riddle**

**Looks: Raven black hair, One blue eye, one green eye. Wears old Victorian styled garb, Laced gloves and a small black and blue patch hat perched on the side of her head.**

**Onto the story~**

* * *

The glorious day had arrived, Horunvendush Day. The whole of hatters clan of hightops stood proud, with their festive shiny new top hats.

Riddle stood among the flourished crowd cheering as the white queen and her court, rode on gleaming white horses towards the festive cheer. Her long white robe flew out behind her as her horse trotted in the lead. Riddle couldn't help but smile wider as she saw her long best friend stood proud, holding the courts horse by the rains. Leading the way to the happy crowd.

Riddle cheered and clapped catching the hatters eye, as he strode by. They had been so emerged in arranging the day that it felt like years since they had seen each other. Of course riddle was not of his clan, they where in no way related but only friends, extremely close friends.

Standing in the center of the clearing, holding the shining Vorpal sword, was the White Knight, the one they had all come to see.

The queen smiled and waved at her people, so it seemed. She felt the horse stumble to stop as the hatter tripped over his own feet.

"Your mind is a breeze Tarrant?" She looked down at the poor blushing man.

"I'm sorry, my focus was else where" he bowed his head, she smiled looking up the catch a dark haired woman staring at the hatter in concern.

"Would it be on a certain young lady?" she smiled softly as a large blush caught upon his features, only to find the dark haired girl giggling lightly.

Riddle sighed a smile as the hatter composed himself, looking away from her this time. She couldn't help the fluttering feeling that stumbled in her chest.

"Must you always beat stupidly" she whispered placing her laced gloved hand over her heart. "It is a very inconvenient time to do so," she frowned as the air grew dark around them. "This is most certainly not a good time to joke about, something dark is about to come out" she placed her hand over her mouth, backing out of the crowd.

Terror brushed against Riddles heart as enormous leathery wings blocked out the sun, the winds suddenly went dark around them. All the upturn faces filled with awe and horror as the beast rose above them.

The White Knight-their hero, their champion, the one who was supposed to fight for them against all horrors-gaped at the terrifying beast, dropped the Vorpal Sword, and fled into the trees.

It only took a moment for the panic to seep through the crowd. If the knight was too afraid to fight, then there was no one to defend them all from the jabberwocky. Screams broke out as everyone ran for their life, pushing and trampling anyone in the way. Riddle was pushed, shoved and knocked down before she could even yell.

"Tarrant!" She screamed, the Queen's horse reared, and the queen lost her crown. The hatter ran forward to grab the reins, losing his hat in the process. He led her to safety, looking back for riddle-whom now was one of the last people he could see fleeing. His heart leapt with some sort of joy, she survived. But the moment was short lived as the jabberwocky unleashed a large wrath of fire in her wake.

Evelyn woke with disarray, that nightmare still haunted her. She looked over at hatter who was slumped in his chair eyes fixed to something riddle could not see.

She sighed shaking her head, pouring herself another cup of tea.

"Sugar?" The door mouse asked, her tiny body was sat upon a chair, a rather disgusting bulging eye Hung around her waist.

"Yes, thank you mally" Riddle smiled at the small creature.

"One lump or two?"

"Two, please" the small mouse threw the two cubes which she caught perfectly in her mug.

The march hare bounced in his chair,"Scones?" He clearly shouted excitedly from his place on the other side of the table, Riddle simply ducked as one of the pastries flew towards her head.

"No thank you" she smiled against her chipped mug. Her green and blue eyes caught something, something small at the other end of the table. The hare seemingly caught it as well.

"Who? What? Where?" The hare cried, wringing his paws and whipping around so his ears flapped.

* * *

I promise i will get more out, pinky swear :)


	2. Tick, Tack, Tock

The march hare was seated around a long table in his front yard, presiding over a tea party with only three other guests. And from the looks of it, the party had dragged for a very long time.

The white tablecloth was stained and threadbare, with glimpses of the pale wood underneath peeking through the holes. The chairs stood at lopsided angles, as if waiting for guests who would never come. None of the pieces of the tea set matched; infront of the hare, a blue willowware cup stood alongside a cracked white saucer and pale green teapot.

Slumped in one of the chairs was a pale, morose man wearing a ragged, scorched top hat. His threadbare dark velvet coat Hung loosely on his thin frame, and his eyes were lined with circles of exhaustion. His gaze was fixed upon his hand, in which another small laced gloved, hand sat upon.

To his left sat a woman, her looks not too far from his own. Her pale skin contrasted greatly against her raven black hair. Her odd coloured eyes where framed with dark pools of sleepless nights. Her small doll-like lips graced the willowware cup that she held with such greatness. Her purple ragged dress sat just bellow her shoulders, curving over translucent chest. A patchy old worn dainty top hat perched on her head, tilting sadly to the left.

Alice realized the fourth member of the tea party was the Dormouse, who somehow gotten around ahead of Alice again. The gruesome, bloody eye of the bandersnatch Hung like a trophy at her waist. She seemingly scowled at the blonde as she emerged from the forest.

But the man, who was called the Mad Hatter and the woman who was called Riddle, had another reaction entirely. At the sight of Alice, he bolted upright, as for the woman, she placed the cup down with a brilliant smile. The hatters whole being seemed to brighten: even his clothes perked up. He glanced at the raven haired woman who nodded with a beam, before turning to the blonde transfixed, he moved toward her, stepping directly up onto and over the table, as that was the shortest route to reach her.

There was something on both their faces that made her anxious for them. She knew she couldn't possibly deserve the delighted looks that both of them where giving her.

"It's you," said the mad hatter. He reached toward her, then pulled his hand back before touching her.

"No it's not," Mally snapped. "Mctwisp brought us the wrong Alice." Evy gave Mally a frown, she was judging the girl before she even knew her. She was questioning the hatters notion and her own. Such jealousy from a small creäture was nothing that startled Riddle, but her uncertainty of the hatters choice, did.

The mad hatter shook his head. "It's absolutely Alice! Id know you anywhere," he glanced back at Riddle with a toothy grin, "I'd know him anywhere."

This time he did touch her, seizing her hand and pulling her back to the table. Alice tried not to step on any teacups as they walked across the tablecloth. Once they reached the other side, the hatter plunked her down between himself and Riddle. She fidgeted nervously under his rapt gaze.

"Well as you can see, we're still having tea," Riddle explained first.

"It's all because I was obliged to kill time waiting for your return. You're terribly late you know...naughty." Evy chuckled, stirring another cup of tea for her self.  
"Sugar?" Asked the march hare.

"Time became offended and stopped altogether," the hatter continued, ignoring the Hares outburst.

"Not a tick over since" Evy grumbled, sucking the morsels of sugar off her spoon.

"Raspberry jam-my favorite." The march hare interjected.

"Time can be funny in dreams," said Alice, causing Evy to wince ever so slightly.

The hatter gave her an odd look, before his eyes fell back onto Alice. "Yes, yes, of course. But now you're back, you see" he hurried on, "and we need to get to frabjous day!" He seized Riddles left hand, in which he bestode once more and clasped the dormouse on the right, "frabjous Day!"

"Downal wyth bluddy behg hid!" They chanted in unison. They all dropped hands, apart from Evy who laced her fingers with the hatters as they rested on the table once more.

"What?" Alice said, confused.  
Evy smiled at the girls confused glance and scowled as the Cheshire cat rolled his eyes. He was leaning on the rabbit's foot fence which occasionally twitched as if it found his presence rather irritating.

"Down with the bloody big head," he translated for Alice, " bloody big head being the red queen" he glanced around, checking the trees with narrowed eyes, as did riddle.

"It's a secret language used by us," the dormouse added. "The underland underground resistance!" With a fierce expression she raised her fist into the air. Riddle squeezed the hatters hand lightly, in silent surport for the presence of Chess, who was now sliding into one of the chairs in a graceful, feline way. He picked up a teapot with its spout broken off and poured himself some tea.

"Well then..." Evy sighed, placing down her own cup.

"Come, come. We simply must commence to the slaying and such" the mad hatter leaned forward emphatically. "Therefore, its high time for Time to forgive and forget!'

"Or forget and forgive" Evy chuckled as the hatter turned to her.

"Yes...whichever comes first. Or is in any case most convenient. I'm waiting."

The march hare tugged on his ears, he had a terribly anxious expression. He peered at his pocket watch, tapping its face, and listened for a moment. To Alice's surprise he dunked it into his teacup, pulled it out and listened again.

He gasped. "It's ticking again!"

* * *

**I just noticed how my OC has the same name as my other OC in my rise of the guardians fic, although this one holds it first**


	3. Chessur, You

Evy glanced at the hatter as he cooed happily from the news. The Cheshire cat made a disgusted face and set his teacup down. "All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea." Riddles hand tightened around hatters, who twitched slightly.

"Wonderful flavour," said the march hare.

"The entire world is falling to ruin, and poor chessur's off his tea," the mad hatter said with thinly veiled hostility.

The cat's tail lashed angrily. "What happened that day was not my fault!"

The day chess left Riddle alone, the day she got hurt. Suddenly enraged, the hatter slammed both hands on the table. Cups and teapots went flying, and Alice fell back to avoid getting tea spilled on her skirt. She looked at Riddle, alarmed by the hatter's vehemence. The woman simply gave the girl a small nod.

"You ran out on them to save your own skin!" The hatter yelled at the cat. "You guddlers scuttish pilgar lickering-" his speech disintegrated into wild, furious cursing, although it was all in a language Alice didn't know. "Shukem juggling slinking Ur-pals. Bar Kim muck egg brimni." She didt need to understand it to guess what he was expressing. His rage kept building, and curses flew faster and faster, as if he could stop himself. Riddle shook her head sadly, understanding his anger toward the mischievous feline, but it wasn't needed now.

"Tarrant..." She mumbled as he stood, walking towards the cat who shrank back into his seat. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, "HATTER!" she shouted, he jerked to a stop. He blinked, composing himself, and then sat back down. "Thankyou," he said, "I'm fine."

Riddle bit her lip and nodded, resting her hand on his once more. She rubbed her thumb along the top side of his hand in a calming motion. He gave her a soft smile in return, that made her heart dance.

This elicited a snort from the Cheshire cat. "What's wrong with you Tarrant?" He asked, composing himself from such a fetal position. Riddle looked over at him, pity in her odd colored orbs,"You used to be the life of the party. You used to do the best Futterwacken in all of Witzend"

"Futter...? What?" Alice echoed.  
"Futterwacken," said the march hare  
"It's a dance," the doormouse explained impatiently.

"A very...special dance. Shall we say" smiling down at the girl, this also earned a small grin from the hatter.

"On the frabjous day, when the white queen once again wears the crown," said the mad hatter, lifting his chin."on that day, I shall Futterwacken...vigorously." barking from the forest could soon be heard, making Evy jump in her seat.

"The knave!" Riddle gasped.  
"Uh-oh" cried the cheshire cat.

The march hare shouted."hide her! Hide her!"

"Good-bye," said the cheshire cat, then he immediately vanished into thin air. Evy grabbed a small bottle off the table and shoved it into Alice's hands. It looked ominously familiar. "Drink this quickly," she commanded.

"Oh, no," Alice said, remembering the room with the locked doors and the little glass bottle she'd found there.  
She tried to resist, but Riddle and the Mad Hatter forced the liquid down her throat. Before she could shriek in protest, she was six inches tall.  
And the indignity wasn't over. The Hatter picked her up and dropped her in the nearest teapot, which luckily was empty of tea. Alice stumbled to her knees on the cold porcelain floor. Her hands scrabbled at the smooth walls curving up on either side of her. Riddle peeked over and apologized as she saw the hatters enormous hand descending with the teapot lid.

"Mind your head," he said, and then the sky disappeared.

Soon Stayne arrived with his two Red Knights, following the bloodhound's nose. The bloodhound headed straight for the table and began sniffing furiously.

"Well," sneered the Knave of Hearts, "if it's not my favorite band of lunatics."

"Would you like to join us?" Asked the doormouse.

"You're all late for tea!" Shouted the Hare, flinging a teapot at them. The knave didn't bother to dodge. The teapot clattered harmlessly onto the path beside him as he surveyed the table with disdain. "Were looking for a girl called Alice"

Riddles hand left the hatters, she placed both her small hands on the mug before her, looking down with interest.

"Speaking of the queen," said the hatter, ignoring his question, "here's a little song in her honor."

All four of them burst into song at the same time. Although their tunefulness left a bit to be desired. "Twinkle, twinkle little bat!" They blared, apart from Evy who simply waved her arms as if she was composing it. But she still murmured along.  
"How I wonder where you're at!"

Riddle snorted in delight, glancing at the hatter with a nervous smile. Although the song was soon abruptly cut off as Stayne grabbed the hatter around the neck. Riddle gasped in shock moving forward to help him. One red night cracked his weapon on the Hares head, while the other grabbed a teapot and poured hot tea over the doormouse. They both yelped out in pain. Riddle grabbed Staynes arm which beheld the hatter, before she could react a hand sailed across her cheek, setting a heavy silence across the table. The Mad hatter thrashed in Staynes grip, his eyes swirling with fresh anger.

"Don't you ever touch her! you, snipe sucking slime b-"  
Staynes grip tightened,

"You know where she is" he heaved, leering over Tarrant.

"We don't" Evy breathed rubbing her bruising cheek, her eyes pricked with tears. The hatters jaw tensed as his eyes flicked from her to Stayne.

"If you're hiding her, you'll lose your head's."

"All ready lost them" the hatter replied cheerfully, his mood flipping to cover his tracks.

"All together now!" And they continued the song, despite Stayne's hold on the hatters neck, and the rather nasty bruise forming on Riddles cheek. "Up above the world you fly, like a tea-tray in the sky!" Riddle caught her self giggling, then burst into fits of laughter along with the others, "twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle!"

The knave let go of the Hatters neck and stalked around the table looking disgusted. The hatter glanced at Riddle with concerned guilt in his eyes, she gave him a small smile, telling him she was fine. But she clearly didt look fine. Her cheek began to fade into a blueberry blue colour, the blueberries he found dead and lifeless on the floor. Although only small, it still angered him, his eyes swirling into an odd orange colour but was soon extinguished when her hand was ontop of his again.

* * *

**Its not easy being calm and collective is it now tarrant..?**


	4. Whispers Of Heads

Whispers of Heads~

The bloodhound put his paws on the table where Alice was settled. He began sniffing the teapot vigorously. The other two where still singing out of time and out of range. The hatter glanced at the knave, who had his back turned for the moment, Riddle grabbed the pot and settled it in her lap. Startling the hound, the hatter leaned down "Downal wyth bluddy behg hid" he whispered. The bloodhound stopped dead. His large, sad eyes met Riddles own dreamless pools, she gave a significant nod towards the pot on her lap.

The dog dropped from the table and kept sniffing, pretending to find a new trail and he was off into the woods once more.

"Would you like some cream? Would you like a slice of battenberg?" The march hare said.

"Follow the bloodhound," snapped the knave, he lingered suspiciously as the two red knights galloped after the hunting dog.

Evy shuffled in her seat as the knave eyes met hers, he looked upon her with Desire, something that made her stomach knot.

"Sugar? One lump or two?" The doormouse offered.

"Would I ever mally, two please" Evy giggled, catching the cubes in her hands thus breaking the eye contact with Stayne. She had no clue that the hatter was keeping his fiery temper at bay on his own will. If He could, he would thread sewing needles in his other eye, due to his past actions.

"You're all mad," the knave growled at the caterwauling partygoers.

"Pass the scones please?" The doormouse replied. Stayne shook his head in one final bout of disgust and left.

Tarrant went to lift the lid off of Alice's teapot which now sat on the table, when riddle grabbed his wrist.

"You shan't look upon a lady when her clothes barely fit her" she scolded. His giant orange brows knitted together in confusion.

"Pardon me" she said softly dragging a swatch of her dress out and passing it to the hatter who now understood the situation.

"One moment" he smiled, producing a pair of milliner's scissors from his pocket and quickly whipped up a miniature assemble for Alice.

The hatter handed it down to Alice and Riddle closed the lid once more to give her some privacy.  
A few moments later, a tiny knock was heard upon the lid. Riddle scooped the small girl out and plopped her on the table gently. Wearing the remade outfit.

"Ooh. I like it!" The hatter cooed, Evy smiled as Alice turned to her for a suggestion, she simply nodded in approval. She never not liked the hatters designs and she was not going to start now.

"Good thing the bloodhound is one of us or you'd be..."mally said,She drew her finger across throat with an ominous noise.

"Mally" Evy scolded lightly, "no need for that" the mouse just shrugged at her disdainful attitude.

"Best take her to the white queen" the hare suggested wringing his dusty paws, "she'll be safe there-" his paw fell upon a spoon in which he held infront of his face in wonder, "spoon..."

The hatter swept his hat off and put it on the table beside the young blonde.  
"Your carriage, m'lady"

She raised her brows at it,"the hat?"

"Best way to travel" Evy nodded, looking at Tarrant with no hat. His hair flattened ontop sticking out at all angles below. She couldn't help the soft smile that crept upon her features. The smile on his face hadn't truly left since the young blonde arrived, although this created conflicting emotions throughout her being.

"Of course. Anyone can go by horse or rail" he said blithely, "but the best way to travel is by hat. Have I made a rhyme?" His thick orange eyebrows knitted together in thought.

Alice climbed upon the mishaped hat, trying not to show how nervous it made her.

The doormouse trotted over too, shoving Alice aside. "Ooh! I love travelling by hat." She said. But the hatter was shaking his head. "Sorry mally," he said, "just Alice please."

The mouse huffed and climbed off, she glared jealously at Alice as the hatter swung the hat and Alice onto his head.

Evy stood with them, licking her chapped lips in anticipation of a new adventure, however the hatter have her a worried scowl. She rolled her odd coloured eyes, "Now tarrant," she said, "wherever you go, I go" he opened his mouth to argue but she placed a finger on his lips, "ah, ah I won't take no as an answer. Or anything else for that matter" she huffed pulling away and walked away from her chair, the hatter followed quickly.

"Fairfarren, all" Evy sang as they started off into the woods.

"Watcha mean?" Wailed the march hare behind them.

They all ducked as a teapot hurtled past them. This elicited a bout of laughter from both Evy and the table behind them.

* * *

**Stayne do you know our young Evy...? Must you look upon her with such lust, or is it a past desire...? Tarrant you fool, ladies first.**

**Thankyou for everything guys, I didnt expect to do much to this story but here we are, Sorry its a weak chapter.**

**Next up, Past delusions.**


	5. Past Delusions

Alice hung on tight as the Mad Hatter and Evy sauntered through the Tulgey Woods at a jaunty pace. It was surprisingly peaceful, sunlight trickled through the green leaves and odd-looking birds flew over head.

Evy stood close to the hatters side, not holding his hand like she did at the table but Insted she would occasionally brush against his arm for comfort.

The Hatter was muttering something, along with Evy whom hummed a tune to follow. It all sounded like nonsense to the young blonde.

_Twas brilling, and the slithy toves_  
_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_  
_All mimsy were the borogroves_  
_And the mome raths outgrabe_

He garbled along with the woman. Alice climed down slowly from her place and perched on his shoulder. "What was that?" She asked.

Evy stopped humming and gave the girl a small soft smile, "what was what?" The hatter asked, Evy rolled her eyes with a light sigh as he continued.

_The Jabberwock with eyes of flame_  
_The jaws that bite_  
_The claws that catch_

_Beware of the Jabberwock, my son,_  
_and the Frumious Bandersnatch_  
_He took his Vorpal Sword in hand._

_The Vorpal Sword blade went snicker-snack_  
_He left it dead, and with its head,_  
_He went galumping back._

"It's all about you, you know?" He finished.

"I'm not slaying anything," Alice said firmly, "I don't slay. So put it out of your mind." Evy sucked in through her teeth and stopped as did the hatter.

"Mmmm...mind," he said, plucking her from his shoulder.

"Tarrant..." Evy warned, her odd coloured eyes following his moves as he dropped Alice onto a log. He turned and grabbed Evy's arm continuing to walk on. "Do you have to be so brash?" She breathed, sliding her hand into his pulling him to a stop. He kept his back to her his stance rigid. She understood his anger because she felt it too, but she could not blame the girl for her unhappiness against the matter. Alice had no idea for what had happened since her absence.

"Tarrant if she does not wish to slay, then we shall not force her" she said softly, giving his hand a squeeze. He turned to face her, his orbs orange with little rage, lips purged in angry comments. The hatter whirled around and stared at the young blonde girl.

"You don't slay...Do you have any idea what the red queen has done?" He pulled at Evy's hand but she simply dropped it, not agreeing to the matter before her.

"I couldn't if I wanted to," Alice protested wobbling on the old wooden log. The hatter placed his hands on his hips and looked down at her, his gaze accusing. "Your not the same as you were before." He said, Evy moved back to his side giving the girl an apologetic glance. "You were much more...muchier...you've lost your muchness," he finished as if it made perfect sense.

"My muchness?"

He crouched down and poked her in the stomach with his finger. "In there," he said. "Something's missing."

The hatter stood up and began to walk away again, this time without Evy. The raven haired girl sighed tugging absently at the threading of her left laced glove. Her odd coloured eyes followed his tense movements away from the scene. The atmosphere was thick that she could cut it with a butter knife and watch it melt away. She was torn between following him and staying with the girl, a silly problem really.

"Tell me what the red queen has done," Alice asked looking towards Evy. She turned to the small girl and knelt down. Unknowing that the hatter had stopped behind her.

"It's not a pretty story." She sighed.

"Tell me anyway,' Alice insisted.  
Evy reached forward and plunked her onto her shoulder. She started forward again stopping at the hatters side. He had stood still watching Evy's movements with soft eyes. She always did calm his bouts of maddened rage.

"It's not far from here," she said softly placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"I know," he sighed turning from the girl, "off we march then."

The trees around them began to change. Insted of smooth brown trunks and fluttering green leaves, the foliage here was blackened and twisted, branches horribly charred like fingers clutching at the darkening sky.

The Hatter pushed through a thicket of branches, and they came out into a place where the earth was scorched and barren in a wide circle around them.

He blinked, his eyes tearing up. Evy saw this and admietly grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze. She knew the pain of that day still sat heavy on his heart. His voice was hoarse with emotion as he began to tell the tale.

"It was here I was the hatter to the queen at the time. Evy here was one of our hardest workers" she bowed her head with a small smile making Alice stumble on her shoulder. "She even though she wasn't part of our clan, the hightopp clan have always been employed at court."

Evy bit her lip and looked toward the ash before her. "It was Horunvendush day, the whole clan was there. You should have seen it Alice" she whispered, glancing at the hatter, his eyes stared blankly out towards the ruins of his home. "It was beautiful" she sighed closing her eyes.

"What happened?"

"The red queen that's what" the hatter growled giving the poor girl a fierce glance.

"She attacked, sending everyone running. The white queen escaped but others where not so lucky." Evy mumbled her chest tight from the memories.

~0~

With a yell the girl ran through the flaking trees, they whipped and lashed at her skin. The beast was behind her thumping its heavy claws on the hollow ground.

Her heart beat raced as she leapt over broken branches and parts of homes. She glanced over at the few that ran with her, the few who survived the first bout. The monster behind her heaved electing a mass of flames towards the small group.

"Get down!" She screamed as flames licked her back grazing her legs. The raven haired girl jumped to the floor with a thud as the others yelled in agony beside her, falling to ash in the dirt. She held her breath and closed her eyes in a feeble attempt to look lifeless.

The jabberwock grunted with heavy approval, his leathery claws landing just by the shaken girl as he walked away.

The knave of hearts lifted the fallen vorpal sword into the air victoriously. With a howl, the jabberwocky retreated, leaving carnage and disaster behind him...and only one surviving member of the once sprawling Hightopp family. The Hatter had returned to the scene. His face contorted with shock and horror as he crouched, touching the still-smoldering earth where his entire clan died.

Evy arose slowly from her spot, coughing at the heavy smouldered air. She trembled to her feet and stumbled back to the main square with tear filled eyes. Everything was gone-burned to a crisp. Ash floated lazily from the dark skies drifting over the sadly hung branches of the once glorious trees and landing on the poor girls tear streaked face. Her once beautiful tartan dress now tattered at the edges and scorched at the seems Hung heavy of her shaking frame.

The Hatter stood staring, only one burned and trampled hat remained. He picked it up, brushed the soot off, and placed the wrecked hat firmly upon his head.

Panic bubbled in Evy's chest as she span to search for anyone-anything that could pinch her out this nightmare. Only one name floated to her mind.

"Tarrant!" She rasped, her voice not so clear through the thick reaming smoke, "Tarrant!" She screamed again followed by a hysterical sob. Guilt weighed heavy on her small shoulders, she could have stopped it-

"Evy!" She span round to the source of the voice, there stood among the debree was her Hatter, in an odd hat.

"Tarrant" she breathed, running straight into his arms. He clutched her tight hoping that this wasn't some sort of horrid trick where she would be gone like everything else.

"I thought I lost you" he breathed into her hair voice broken by pain. She could only reply with a broken sob.

~0~

Alice watched the two as they told each part of their story. Her heart ached for them. Now she could understand their madness, and she couldn't help but pity them. She looked up at the Hatters still scorched hat he wore, then to his tormented face. She looked back at Evy as she twitched driven to the edge of madness by guilt, helpless rage and deep loss. They where both the same...they both blamed themselves for that day.

Evy blinked bringing herself back to the abnormal reality which was now. Her saddened eyes flickered towards the hatter as he stared of blankly.

"Tarrant...?" She whispered her voice hoarse, "Tarrant!" She said more urgently. He jerked, pulling himself back from the abyss.

"I'm fine," he said quickly.

"Are you?" Alice asked.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long, i have been so busy. This chapter was hard to write i just couldn't force myself to do it. So the next chapter we finally get some action, pain and Evy cant always keep her calm composure.**

**Im glad people like her character so far, I wanted her to level out Tarrants rather maddened behaviour with calm and collective decisions from Evy. But she has suffered just as much as him, her shell will break sooner or later...or maybe it has already broken.**


	6. Chains

_(__line Break__: ~0~ __Italic:__ Past/ or thoughts) _

_~Chains~_

**_"I Said I'm not afraid, _**

**_That I am brave enough." _**

_Red-Hold Me Now_

Riddle frowned her nose scrunching up, something the Hatter loved to see. Although this wasn't the time to appreciate such an act, "did you hear that?" He said softly, "I'm certain I heard something."

Riddle stood slowly glancing at the trees around them.

"What?" Alice asked nervously, looking between the two. Riddle gasped, "the red knights!" She cried.

The bloodhound's chilling bay echoed through the woods. The hatter slipped Alice into his waistcoat pocket and began to run. Evy grasped his hand and followed suit. It was dusk now, and the lowering darkness made all the shadows seem extraterrifying.

Both the Hatter and Riddle dodged trees and leaped over stumps, running flat out. They could see the edge of the woods ahead. But just before he reached it, a flash of red caught his eye from the right. Riddle tugged at his hand veering them the other way but a Red knight steeped in front of her. Quick as a wink, the hatter spun them both in the other direction. But another red knight was there, waiting.

They were trapped.

~0~

_"Tarrant..." Evy whispered her voice filled with fear, "Can you hear that?."_

_The pale man pushed her behind him protectively, "I most certainly did" both of them flinched as something crunched against the crisp ground._

_It had been days since the carnage of his clan. The two survivors had scrabbled around for anything useful that they could use again. But nothing had come about, they just dug up ash. Every now and then some of the queens horse men came about to pick off any survivors, but there where none._

_Hatter grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into an alcove. She grabbed his arm, face full of panic. Her heart was in her throat and her hands shook. She looked terrified and it broke his heart to see her in such a state. What happened left her in an awful state, she would flinch and jump at anything, he watched her slowly sink into frightened madness but he wasn't far behind._

_The strong-willed girl was fading before his eyes, he couldn't let that happen._

_"We are fine, see" he poked her cheek, "absolutely fine" he chuckled as a smile formed on her lips._

_"Absolutely fine" she repeated nodding quickly with a giggle._

_"Now follow me" he whispered before grabbing her hand and running._

~0~

"Go south to Trotter's Bottom," the hatter hissed. It took Alice a moment to realize he was talking to her. "The White Queen's castle is just beyond."

She wanted to protest that she wouldn't leave them, but everything was moving too fast. The Hatter swept off his hat and bowed in a conciliatory way to the Red Knights. With his face hidden, he muttered, "hold down tightly."

Perhaps if they didn't find her with him they'd let them go. Alice did as she was told, leaping onto the hat. She glanced at Riddle who stood shakily behind the Hatter. but she had no time to question as he immediately flung his arms into the air, sending the hat and Alice sailing over the treetops.

Behind her she heard the Hatter yelling triumphantly. "**DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN!**" he bellowed. They would never let them go now even if they had evidence.

Riddles heart seized in her chest with fright as the Knights pointed their spears at them, leading them away. She held the hatters hand tightly closing her eyes.

"Absolutely fine" she mumbled over and over. She could feel the madness and fear claw at her insides creeping into bones.

This was her limit and it was about to be pushed.

The trees darkened and Hung heavier as they arrived at the castle gates.

"The woman stays with me" Stayne pronounced as the gates ground open.

"She stays with me" the Hatter growled pulling her behind him. Stayne turned on his horse with a sneer.

"You have no say here Hatter" he spat, "Grab her"

One of the knights reached forward grabbing her firmly by the arm. She pulled back instantly but another grabbed her other arm. "No " she cried.

"Evy!" The Hatter reached for here but was also grabbed. Anger blossomed through his chest as he kicked and fought the Knights "you buttle sniveling ran gut wrenching" his angry ramblings were silenced with a swift punch to the gut.

"Tarrant!" The raven haired girl yelled pulling harder on her restraints, as the two were pulled apart. Stayne dismounted his horse with a thud, smiling at the split pair.

"Take him to the cells, I'm sure the queen will see him soon" The knave stalked towards Evy, an evident smile across his features even in the dying light.

"You my dear-" he held her chin, pulling her roughly towards him,"you will have a much more pleasing stay"

~0~

All around her, animals were hard at work doing things they were never intended to do. Overhead, exhausted birds flapped their wings painfully, trying to stay aloft to hold up the Queen's lamps in their beaks. At the edges of the hall, the tables and chairs had no legs; Insted, they were monkeys, their furry arms trembling with exertion.

Riddles heart went out to them. These poor creatures where being used in ways they shouldn't. That's when her mind wandered to the Hatter and how he was faring in this situation.

"Follow me" Stayne grabbed her pale arm and pulled her into a dark room. Night had now swallowed the dusk orange skies and replaced it with bleak darkness.

The room she now stood in wasn't as formal as the hall ways. The carpet had lost its plush vibrant colour, the wallpaper on the walls hung loose in the corners. A simple double bed sat sadly in the corner beside it held by tired spider monkeys much like the ones in the halls. The lanterns dimly lit the far corners giving the room a more saddening tone.

Stayne pushed her in and slammed the rusted door in the knights face. He stalked forward past her shaking form and towards the far wall. She took those fleeting few seconds to gather her madened thoughts.

There had to be a way out-

Her heart stopped as the sound of rattling chains reached her ears. Stayne now stood a few meters from her brandishing the item like a weapon.

"This-" he lifted it into her plain sight, "is so you don't get any ideas of running off" he grabbed her foot from under her causing her to tumble onto the floor knocking the air out of her lungs. She squirmed and kicked but he clamped it onto her ankle before she could put up a real fight.

"Now my sweet" _my sweet, she wasn't his anything_, "I need to tell the queen of your presence before one of her_ 'loyal'_ subjects tell her themselves" he huffed, reaching forward and grabbing her chin.

"Get away from me" she growled scrabbling from his grip.

"Oh" he cooed, "that's how you want to play it" he grabbed the chain and pulled her small body towards him. Grabbing her wrists he pinned her to the floor. "You will do as I say,"

"I will do as I please!" She spat, twisting in his grasp. Before he could even act a banning was heard on the door.

"Sir the Queen wishes to see you" The red knights voice floated through the thick air. The knave snarled and lifted his weight from the girl, dropping the chain he turned and left the girl alone.

_Silence_

Riddle laid still, staring at the ceiling wishing that some creäture would break through and swallow her whole. She began to shake and quiver as silent tears racked her body. Slowly but surly her hands moved back to her sides once more, the silence was then broken by a whimper. She covered her mouth with her hand intently blocking anymore sounds that wished to escape.

_Abso__**lutely**__ fine._

She closed her eyes and muttered the words over and over until she could feel a giggle bubble in her throat.

_Absolutely __**fine**__._

She couldn't let that scare beat her, she wouldn't let Stayne beat her. She was stronger than this, she had to be. For herself, for him. If she wasn't, if she broke...

**_Absolutely fine._**

The words rattled around her brain before sleep grabbed her into the warmth of her crazed dreams.

* * *

**AN: Gah this is late again huh, im so sorry. BUT i should be posting more often now...hopefully, give or take. I did say this story will be updated slowly. Im also hoping that i can push this out in 20 chapters...maybe more actually i think a bit more. I will also be writing one-shots based after the movie so we can see what happens with these two after Alice leaves.**

**I mentioned in the last chapter that we will see Evy's madness pop up, She is not good in situations where she knows that she has no fair chance of beating them. For instance here she was outnumbered and trapped. Being trapped and chained, tied down in any way spikes fear into her poor little heart. If she was in this situation with the hatter then she would have not openly shown her fear, not now. She has learned to be strong because if she isn't then they will both fall into a deeper madness, one she fears that she will completely lose him in.**

**-sighs- so yeah, theres that XD Song for this story (I recommend you listen to this while reading this chapter :3) **

**Red- Hold Me Now**

**Thankyou for all being so patient, i promise i'll update with a better chapter soon, this one was not my best sorry. **


End file.
